minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightleaf Creeper
Nightleaf Creepers are large and mysterious hybrids of Shadow Creepers and Earth Creepers. They are quite rare and can only legitimately be obtained via breeding. They are 2 1/2 blocks tall, making them slightly taller than the Player but shorter than an Enderman, which in comparison is 3 blocks tall. Tactics + Behavior Being neutral mobs, Nightleaf Creepers will leave the player and other mobs alone unless they are attacked, in which they will then bark like a dog and chase the attacker around from the first hit. This is usually enough to scare away skeletons, zombies, spiders, and others that are smaller than it from vanilla minecraft. However, when coming across something more persistent like Mountain Creepers or Endermen and they are hit again, they will start to attack their attacker by scattering floating leaves and shooting them at their targets. Each leaf does 3 <3 each, and there is usually 5-10 of them summoned per round. This, however, can be useless against Endermen unless they are at point blank range, in which the Enderman will get hit. Nightleaf Creepers have one of the most complex AIs in the game, excluding bosses, by means of reactions to player interaction. Nightleaf Creepers tend to follow human mobs harmlessly, especially villagers, which won't run away from the creepers since they are of no threat - villagers cannot attack mobs, thus creating a stable environment by leaving a Nightleaf Creeper in a village, which will also chase away zombie hordes when bothered. If by a player, however, the Nightleaf Creeper will appear to be very interested in whatever the player does. If the player takes out a hoe and farms, the Nightleaf Creeper will "watch" (face the blocks that are being hoed), and sometimes they will break a crop and take the items dropped. When the Player is fighting a mob, there's a 30% chance that the Nightleaf Creeper will attempt chasing off the player's target as long as its in some sort of hostile mode. This can sometimes get annoying or beneficial depending on the circumstances, but nevertheless, its always good to keep a Nightleaf Creeper with the player in case they are swarmed by mobs. Nightleaf Creepers cannot get the Poison or Wither status, but because of this, they take doubled damage to drowning and burning. Having 45 <3, this will take awhile, but because they can swim, burning is the only real concern, especially when taking a Nightleaf Creeper to the Nether with the Player. Though they have wings, they can only glide, which eliminated the possibility of fall damage. If they're gliding and there's lava beneath them, they will automatically look for the closest area of solid land to avoid crashing and burning. If a Player threatens a Nightleaf Creeper, there is a high risk of the Nightleaf Creeper killing the player if they're not wearing armor. When killed, they drop 0-2 Gunpowder and 0-2 Nightleaves. Habitat Nightleaf Creepers can only be obtained by breeding. Upon keeping a Shadow Creeper and an Earth Creeper within a 4 block radiu.s for at least 10 minutes, the Nightleaf Creeper will be born in miniature size, unable to glide or summon leaves to fight, and will follow the Shadow Creeper everywhere until they are adults, in which they will separate. Baby Nightleaf Creepers grow by approx. 1 pixel every 2 minutes. Another way to get a Nightleaf Creeper - as well as its three other elemental counterparts, the Nightblaze Creeper, Nightsplash Creeper , and Nightspark Creeper - is to go to Mthrebeth in February and he will offer the Player to chose 1 of the 4. Category:Mob Variations Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Creeper Variations Category:Flying Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Rare Mobs Category:Black Category:Green Category:Multicolored